Update 47
Update #47 - 03/10/2017 Servers Game servers can now support up to 50 players. i3d will need to determine how and when increased player counts are supported and released - submit a ticket directly to them. Game * Headshots now work correctly - was fixed on Feb. 23rd on all servers * Fixed "ghostshot" issue * Increased surface friction for grass - helps prevent corpses from sliding down hills * Slightly increased mass of smaller mutants, and animals, so they will sink in water * More potential client crashes fixed * Opening your inventory while holding an animal now drops the animal * Fixed pve damage multipliers for special cases: lug wrench, self damage like falling, starving, bleeding etc Items * Silencers added - works on some pistols and rifles * Added craftable candle players can hold * Cargo shorts added - many varieties * Adjusted all ammo and magazine proxies to be at a minimum 8cm² - helps keep them falling through stuff when dropped * Decreased Megalite radius and intensity - helps prevent shadowing issues * Decreased tarp/camo netting mass 2kg->1kg * Tarps can now stack to 3 * Decreased paint can stack size 5->2 * Increased paint can mass 0.5->1.0 * Fixed some issues with light flares on the headlamp and flashlight at distance * Inreased harvest percent change to 100% for both hammer and pickaxe * Fixed damage and description for "Her Majesty" baseball bat * Map texture updated with all new roads and locations * Increased the size of the small generator * Renamed Reflex Sight to Holo Sight * Diesel jerry can is now visible from further distance Base Building * Increased light radius for the camping lantern, fixed description * Increased large candle radius slightly, added lens flare * Adjusted light and particle effects on all candles * Increased mass of wood walkstairs 12kg->14kg, build time increased 15s->45s, added four lumber as an additional requirement * Decreased 0x4x4 walkway mass 12kg->6kg * Increased barbed wire construction time 2s->10/20s (2m/4m), decreased mass 2kg->0.5kg * Increased pungi build time 10->20s, increased Woodpile requirement to 4, increased mass from 1kg to 5kg * Increased punji poison build time 15->30s, increased Woodpile requirement to 4, increased mass from 1kg to 5kg * Decreased palisades build time 60->45s, decreased mass from 12kg to 8kg * Removed lumber requirement from 0m platforms * Added wooden target base part * Adjusted height of 3m tire stacks AI * AI have their "give up" radius randomized now to help prevent exploiting the behavior (except wolves, for now) * AI will now engage the player again if they have given up chasing a player and they are subsequently attacked Map * Minor adjustments to the airfield area - reduce model clipping, terrain painting issues * Few tweaks to gas station prefabs * Fixed numerous clipping/floating issues with gas station objects UI * DPI awareness disabled - fixes mouse scaling issues in fullscreen mode * Updated m40 magazine icon Audio * Removed windmill creak sound from the radio towers Animations * Fixed some idle animations so footIK is working correctly in crouch * Changed woodpaddle idle set up to match everything else * Eating and drinking animations added * Skin fixes for no sleeve vest around male's right armpit * Lookpose changes for when looking left so player's head turns correctly * * Fixed issues so emotes work correctly in lowered stance of when using no weapon * Added M16, AKM, crafted smg lowered stance fire mode change animation, also added in crouch * Adjusted hands up emote so it works better * Skin fixes for male torso/chest, and no sleeve vest Models/Textures/Materials * Adjusted hair textures to look better * Optimized mesh for Ruger 22 magazine and added LODs * Fixed several counter tops that had texture issues * Various tree LOD fixes/ optimizations * Fixed office corkboard so the textures are correct * Added correct "packed" version of canopy and gazebo * Adjusted bathroom towel rack textures to look better * Flare gun textures improved * Optimized female textures * Updated textures on the log furniture and log cabin * Adjusted a couple of the impact textures for surfaces to be more correct looking << Back to Update #46 | Proceed to Update #48 >> Category:Patch